1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic system for mounting door hinges to a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic system for mounting door hinges to a vehicle which mounts door hinges in advance to the pillars of a side outer panel in a vehicle assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the process of mounting a door to a vehicle body is implemented by mounting door hinges to the front and rear pillars of a side panel and then fastening a door to the door hinges.
The process of mounting door hinges is implemented by bringing door hinges in close contact with upper and lower seats of the front and rear pillars with a door hinge mounting jig and then bolting the door hinges to the door hinge seats, after a vehicle body is moved into position for work by a conveyor system.
The door hinge mounting jig can move forward to the side panel of the vehicle body, with the door hinges loaded, insert a tooling pin into the vehicle body, clamp the vehicle body, and move a door into position on the upper and lower door hinge seats of the front and rear pillars.
In this status, a worker manually bolts the door hinges to the door hinge seats with an electric fastening device.
However, since the process of mounting door hinges described above manually loads the door hinges on the mounting jig and then fastens the door hinges to the door hinge seats, the wages of the worker may be increased by the manual work.
Further, since the door hinges are manually fastened in the process of mounting door hinges, the worker may cause assembly variation through carelessness, which may deform a door or deteriorate the external appearance of the door.
It becomes a reason that deteriorates productivity, because the work for maintaining the product quality takes long time, including mounting again the door hinges in the following processes.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.